yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightsabers
Lightsabers are a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types *Crossguard lightsaber *Curved-hilt lightsaber *Double-bladed lightsaber *Dual-phase lightsaber *Darksaber *Guard shoto *Lightsaber shoto *Sith Lightsaber *Lightsaber Pike Users Heroes *Regular, and the Rare Lunar Saber - Princess Yuna *Regular - Princess Snowdrop *Jedi Lightsaber - Prince Hiro *Regular - Princess Luna *Regular - Prince Jeremiah *Lightsaber/Blaster Rifle - Sunrise Shimmer *Jedi Lightyear - King Stephen *Regular - Queen Sunset Shimmer *Regular - Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Regular - Princess Twila *Regular - Flash Sentry *Regular - Twilight Sparkle *???? - Princess Flurry Heart *Regular - Princess Skyla *Regular - Armor Bride *???? - Sweetie Heart *???? - Scander *???? - Britney Sweet *???? - Shining Armor *???? - Princess Cadance *Regular - Golden Apple *???? - Copper *???? - Applejack *???? - Arachna *???? - Dragonsly *???? - Humblebee *???? - Fluttershy *???? - Brownie *???? - Red Beret *???? - Hoof Trooper *???? - Pinkie Pie *???? - Emerald *???? - Spike *???? - Rarity *???? - Thunder Spectrum *???? - Blue Star *???? - Sunbeam *???? - Lightning Storm *???? - Rainbow Dash *???? - Nyx *???? - Princess Jubilee *???? - Prince Blueblood *???? - Princess Trixie *???? - Willow Apple *???? - Big McIntosh *???? - Cheerilee *???? - Apple Feather *???? - Apple Bloom *???? - Featherweight *???? - Game Player and Game Facer *???? - Button Mash *???? - Sweetie Belle *???? - Quaker *???? - Rumble *???? - Scootaloo *???? - Treasurer *???? - Pipsqueak *???? - Babs Seed *???? - Round Up *???? - Braeburn *???? - Starla *???? - Hurricane Cloud *???? - Soarin *???? - Spitfire *???? - Indigo Marble *???? - Cheese Sandwich *???? - Maud Pie *???? - Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *???? - Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake *???? - Orange Cake *???? - Marble Cake *???? - Orange Cream *???? - Cream Puff *???? - Millie *???? - Zeñorita Cebra *???? - Victor *???? - Zecora *???? - Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *???? - Diamond Tiara *???? - Snips *???? - Silver Spoon *???? - Snails *???? - Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *???? - Lucky Clover *???? - Wild Fire *???? - Birthday Bash *???? - Party Favor *???? - Sugar Belle *???? - Midnight Sapphire *???? - Stary *???? - Double Diamond *???? - Night Glider *???? - Rainbow Chakra *???? - Psyche Dil *???? - Tree Hugger *???? - Prince Edmond *Jedi Lightsaber - Prince Thomas *???? - Princess Lady *???? - Josephine *???? - Edward *???? - Emily *???? - Judy *???? - Henry *???? - Flora *???? - Roger *???? - Gordon *???? - Belle *???? - Eliza *???? - James *???? - Molly *???? - Daffodil *???? - Percy *???? - Rosie *???? - Joshua and Katrina *???? - Toby *???? - Mavis *???? - Prince Duck *???? - Princess Celestia *???? - Princess Sharon *???? - Angus and Fergus *???? - Donald and Douglas *???? - Pip and Emma *???? - Orlean *???? - Oliver *???? - Polly *???? - Toad *???? - Annie and Clarabel *???? - Cullen *???? - Connor *???? - Caitlin *???? - Adam *???? - BoCo *???? - Daisy *???? - Marie *???? - Luke *???? - Millie *???? - Matilda *???? - Timothy *???? - Marion *???? - Jennifer *???? - Johnson *???? - Hermione *???? - Alexis and Jim *???? - Larry and Ellie *???? - Moon Shoes *???? - Trouble Shoes *???? - Moon Dancer *???? - Silver Fashion *???? - Silver Shill *???? - Coco Pommel *???? - Thunder Storm *???? - Thunderlane *???? - Midnight Storm *???? - Dollar Fancy *???? - Fancypants *???? - Fleur De Lis *???? - Midnight Eclipse *???? - Stellar Eclipse *???? - Night Lark *???? - Time Line *???? - Dr. Hooves *???? - Sassy Saddles *???? - Olivia *???? - Daring Do *???? - Adventurer *???? - Discord *???? - Catrina *???? - SpongeBob SquarePants *???? - Patrick Star *???? - Sandy Cheeks *???? - Squidward Tentacles *???? - Eugene H. Krabs *???? - Sheldon J. Plankton *Jedi Lightsaber - Mickey Mouse *???? - Donald Duck *???? - Goofy *???? - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *???? - Gremlin Gus *???? - Max Goof *???? - P.J. *???? - Bobby *???? - Minnie Mouse *???? - Daisy Duck *???? - Sylvia Marpole *???? - Ortensia *???? - Peg Leg Pete *???? - Panchito *???? - Jose Carioca *Regular and Jedi Lightsaber - Dusty Crophopper *???? - Ishani *???? - Ed *???? - Edd *???? - Eddy *???? - Blossom *???? - Bubbles *???? - Buttercup *???? - Tommy Turnbull *???? - Gus Bachman Turner *???? - Lola Mbola *???? - RobotBoy *???? - RobotGirl *Lightsaber - Human Twilight Sparkle *Lightsaber - Human Rarity *Lightsaber - Human Applejack *???? - Human Pinkie Pie *???? - Human Fluttershy *???? - Human Rainbow Dash *???? - Spike the Dog *???? - Human Sunset Shimmer *???? - Human Flash Sentry *???? - Human Trixie *???? - Human Apple Bloom *???? - Human Sweetie Belle *???? - Human Scootaloo *???? - Human Babs Seed *???? - Human Shining Armor *???? - Dean Cadance *???? - Principal Celestia *???? - Vice Principal Luna *???? - Human Nyx *???? - Human Snowdrop *Implanted lightsabers - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *Regular Lightsaber - Blythe Baxter *Lightsaber shoto - Zoe Trent *Lightsaber shoto - Gail Trent *Lightsaber shoto - Pepper Clark *Lightsaber shoto - Russell Ferguson *Lightsaber shoto - Vinnie Terrio *Lightsaber shoto - Penny Ling *2 Lightsaber shotos - Minka Mark *Lightsaber shoto - Sunil Nevla *Lightsaber shoto - Mitzi *???? - Dudley Puppy *Jade Curved-hilted lightsaber - Kitty Katswell *???? - Hiccup *Lightsaber Ax - Astrid *???? - Fishlegs *???? - Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Jedi Lightsaber - Starlight Glimmer *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Figge *Blue Graflex Lightsaber - Anakin Skywalker *Green Lightsaber - Qui Gon Jinn *Blue Lightsaber - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Green Lightsaber shoto - Master Yoda *Purple Electrum Lightsaber - Mace Windu *Green Lightsaber - Luke Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber - Finn *???? - Qui-Gon Jon *reen lightsaber *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber - Finn *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber - Rey *Giant Crossguard Lightsaber - The Ultimate Shacktron *???? - Rey *nakin skywalker's LightsaberGiant Crossguard Lightsaber - Ultimate Shacktron Villains *2 Curved-hilted lightsabers - Nightmare Moon *Darksaber - King Sombra *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Trix *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Hiro *Sith Lightsaber - Princess Black Hole *Red Double-ended, spinning Lightsaber and Darksaber - Princess Twivine Sparkle *Darksaber - Nightmare Rarity *Sith Lightsaber - Cerberus the Nightmare Train *Sith Lightsaber - Bill Cipher *Sith Lightsabers - The Dazzlings *Changling Saber - Queen Chrysalis *Sith lightsaber - DoodleBob *Sith Lightsaber - Prince Hans *Negatronic Energy Saber - Bowser Koopa *???? - Mistress 9 *???? - Bowser Jr. *Double Bladed Lightsaber - Darth Maul *Double Bladed Lightsaber - Savage Opress *Curved-Hilt Lightsaber - Count Dooku *2 Curved Hilted Lightsabers - Asajj Ventress *4 Captured Jedi Lightsabers - General Grevious *2 Red Sith Lord Electrum Lightsabers - Darth Sidious *Red Dual-Phase Lightsaber - Darth Vader *Crossguard Lightsaber - Kylo Ren *???? Trivia * Gallery Heroes Yuna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Yuna's Lightsaber The Lunar Saber.png|The Rare Lunar Saber Snowdrop's Lightsaber.png|Snowdrop's Lightsaber Skyla's Lightsaber.png|Princess Skyla's Lightsaber Nyx's Lightsaber.png|Nyx's Lightsaber The Crystal Quartet's Lightsabers.png|Armor Bride, Britney Sweet, Sweet Heart, and Scander's Lightsabers Flurry Heart's Lightsaber.png|Flurry Heart's Lightsaber Sharon's lightsaber.png|Princess Sharon's lightsaber Lunarlight's Lightsaber.png|Emperor Lunarlight's Lightsaber King Solar Flare's lightsaber.png|King Solar Flare's lightsaber Celestia's lightsaber.png|Princess Celestia's lightsaber Luna's lightsaber.png|Princess Luna's lightsaber Twi's Lightsaber.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber Rarity's lightsaber.png|Rarity's Lightsaber Applejack's lightsaber.png|Applejack's Lightsaber Rainbow's lightsaber.png|Rainbow Dash's Lightsaber Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|Fluttershy's Lightsaber Pinkie's lightsaber.png|Pinkie Pie's Lightsaber Shining Armor's Lightsaber.png|Shining Armor's Lightsaber Cadance's lightsaber.png|Princess Cadance's Lightsaber Spiker's Lightsaber.png|Spike's lightsaber Zecora's Lightsaber.png|Zecora's Lightsaber Ze's Lightsaber.png|Zeñorita Cebra's lightsaber Connie's lightsaber.png|Connie the giraffe's lightsaber Sunset's Lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber EQG Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber.png|EQG Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber EQG Rarity's lightsaber.png|EQG Rarity's lightsaber EQG Applejack's lightsaber.png|EQG Applejack's lightsaber EQG Rainbow Dash's lightsaber.png|EQG Rainbow Dash's lightsaber EQG Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|EQG Fluttershy's lightsaber EQG Pinkie Pie's lightsaber.png|EQG Pinkie Pie's lightsaber Spongebob's lightsaber.png|Spongebob Squarepants' Lightsaber Blackie's Lightsaber.png|Blackie's Lightsaber Elsa's Lightsaber.png|Queen Elsa's Lightsaber Anna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Anna's lightsaber Ariel's Lightsaber.png|Ariel's Lightsaber Jasmine's Lightsaber.png|Princess Jasmine's Lightsaber Belle's lightsaber.png|Belle's Lightsaber Cinderella's Lightsaber.png|Cinderella's double-bladed Lightsaber Pocahontos' lightsaber.png|Pocahontas' Lightsaber Esmeralda's Lightsaber Pike.png|Esmeralda's Lightsaber Pike Rapenzel's lightsaber.png|Rapenzel's Lightsaber Mulan's Samurai Saber.png|Mulan's Samurai Saber Kida Nedakh's Lightsabers.png|Kida Nedakh's Lightsabers Blythe's lightsaber.png|Blythe Baxter's Lightsaber Zoe Trent's lightsaber.png|Zoe Trent's lightsaber Pepper Clark's lightsaber.png|Pepper Clark's lightsaber Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber.png|Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber Minka Mark's lightsaber.png|Minka Mark's lightsaber Sunil Nevla's lightsaber.png|Sunil Nevla's lightsaber Rusell Ferguson's lightsaber.png|Ruseell Ferguson's lightsaber Penny Ling's lightsaber.png|Penny Ling's lightsaber Gail Trent's lightsaber.png|Gail Trent's lightsaber Mitzi's lightsaber.png|Mitzi's lightsaber Cashmere and Velvet's lightsabers.png|Cashmere and Velvet's lightsabers Kitty Katswell's Lightsaber.png|Kitty Katswell's Curved-Hilted Lightsaber Dudley's lightsaber.png|Dudley Puppy's Lightsaber Royal Guard (Celestia) lightsaber.png|Royal Guards' lightsaber (Celestia's wing) Royal Guard (Luna) lightsaber.png|Royal Guards' lightsaber (Luna's wing) OaiXnYL.png|Figge's Lightsaber Brian's Lightsaber.png|Brian Griffin's lightsaber Sylveon's lightsabers.png|Sylveon's lightsabers Vinny's lightsaber.png|Vinny Griffin's lightsaber Stewie's lightsaber.png|Stewie Griffin's lightsaber Hiccup's lightsaber.png|Hiccup's lightsaber Astrid's Lightsaber Ax.png|Astrid's Lightsaber Axe Fishlegs' lightsaber.png|Fishlegs' Lightsaber Snoutlout's lightsaber.png|Snoutlout's Lightsaber Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston's Lightsabers.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Lightsabers Mordecai's Lightsaber.png|Mordecai's Lightsaber Rigby's lightsaber.png|Rigby's Lightsaber Shoto Margaret's Lightsaber.png|Margaret's Lightsaber Eileen's lightsaber.png|Eileen's Lightsaber Shoto Sunrise's lightsaber.png|Sunrise Shimmer's Lightsaber/Blaster Rifle Zim's Lightsaber.png|Invader Zim's Lightsaber Coco Pommel's Lightsaber.png|Coco Pommel's Lightsaber Cheese Sandwich's Lightsaber.png|Cheese Sandwich's Lightsaber Woody's lightsaber.png|Woody's Lightsaber Shoto Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber Sulley's Quad-Bladed lightsaber.png|Sully's Quadruple-Bladed Lightsaber Mike's Lightsaber.png|Mike Wasoski's Double-ended Lightsaber Dipper's lightsaber.png|Dipper's Lightsaber Mabel Pine's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Mabel Pine's Crossguard Lightsaber Vanellope's lightsaber.png|Vanellope von Scheetz's Lightsaber/Blaster Thomas' lightsaber.png|Thomas' Lightsaber Edward's lightsaber.png|Edward's Lightsaber Henry's Trainbot Saber.png|Henry's Lightsaber Gordon's Trainbot Saber.png|Gordon's Lightsaber James' Lightsaber.png|James' Lightsaber Percy's Lightsaber.png|Percy's Lightsaber Peachy Heart's Lightsaber.png|Peachy Heart's Lightsaber Thompson Colt's Lightsaber.png|Thompson Colt's Lightsaber Joe Joey's Lightsaber.png|Joe Joey's Lightsaber kUs7jlo.png|Obi Wan's Lightsaber H7Llbfr.png|Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber UGCqgcl.png|Mac Windu's Lightsaber uRha52d.png|Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber Villains Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber.png|Nightmare Moon's lightsabers King Sombra's Darksaber.png|King Sombra's Darksaber Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber Princess Black Hole's lightsaber.png|Princess Trix's lightsaber Nightmare Trix's lightsaber.png|Princess Blackhole's lightsaber Changling Saber.png|Changling Saber The Dazzlings' Lightsabers.png|The Dazzlings' Lightsabers DoodleBob's lightsaber.png|DoodleBob's Lightsaber Hans' Lightsaber.png|Prince Hans' lightsaber Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber.png|Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber Negatonic Energy Saber.png|Bower Koopa's Negotonic Energy Saber Princess Twivine's Lightsaber.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle's Double-ended, spinning Lightsaber Princess Twivine's Darksaber.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle's Darksaber Bill Cipher's Lightsaber.png|Bill Cipher's Lightsaber ZHZ5zBr.png|Darth Maul's double-bladed Lightsaber eyonTu4.png|Count Dooku's Curved Hilted Lightsaber PmoFjNn.png|Darth Sidious' Electrum Sith Lord Lightsaber Star_wars_2_clipped_rev_1_large.png|Kylo Ren's Crossguard Lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Swords